


Вытащи меня

by Eibhleann, FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fangirl-era canon, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019
Summary: Саймон в опасности. (Как обычно.) И он пострадал. (Как водится.) Агата не уверена, могут ли они доверять Базу. Баз не уверен может ли он доверять самому себе. Саймон хочет немного покоя. И База. (Не обязательно именно в таком порядке.)





	Вытащи меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336774) by [Snowflake8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake8/pseuds/Snowflake8). 

Саймон упал на стул База, положив тяжелую голову на столешницу. Он был без рубашки, и вечерний ветерок приятно остужал кожу. И вывихнутое плечо ныло на удивление меньше, когда Пенелопа плотно забинтовала его пострадавшую руку. Она также накинула на его плечи зеленый шерстяной свитер, после чего мягко прикоснулась к голове. Так приятно и тепло. Пенелопа перебирала его волосы настолько легко, что прикосновения едва ощущались. Было понятно, что мыслями она не здесь. 

Пенелопа разговаривала с Мартином Поттсом. Саймон слышал, как где-то в комнате шуршит Баз, бормочет что-то похоже на _"твоя кровать совершеннейший кошмар, Сноу" _. Это было явное преуменьшение: давно нестиранные простыни скомканные и смятые, практически скинутые на пол. 

— Сегодня их было ужасно много, — заметила Пенелопа. — Должно быть, мы подбираемся к их логову. 

— Я не хочу слушать об этом, — Саймон практически _слышал_, как Мартин привычным жестом потер лицо. Должно быть, он был не на шутку взволнован этим вечером. — Не можем ли мы держаться подальше от утёсов? Последнее, что нам нужно — это повторение сегодняшнего. 

— В следующий раз мы подготовимся лучше.

— В следующий раз, возможно, нам так не повезет, — обеспокоенный голос Мартина звучал приглушенно. 

Пенелопа пошевелилась (беспокойно?), но сказала только: 

— Мы в порядке. Элспет тоже. Даже Саймону всего лишь необходим покой. Нам нужно уложить его в постель. 

— Я справлюсь с этим, — мягко произнес Баз. Его голос звучал самую капельку раздосадовано. — Он _мой…_ — он запнулся. 

"_Парень. Так и скажи, _" — подумал Саймон, но не произнес. Их отношения начались практически год назад. Вначале они просто мирились с существованием друг друга. Потом случился лесногниль, и они практически непроизвольно взялись за руки. За этим последовал поцелуй, более чем внезапный, потом вылазки украдкой в поисках зайцев и поцелуи взасос у любимого дерева База в лесу. Затем, спустя три месяца, Баз помог спасти Люсинду и Мартина из ловушки короля гоблинов, в результате чего все узнали, что Баз вампир. И вот как-то так они с Саймоном пришли к… этому.

_Отношения_, упорно настаивал Саймон, стараясь не обижаться на шокированное выражение лица База. Конечно же, Баз должен был рассказать про вампиризм раньше. Этот факт ничего не изменил для Саймона. И это точно не изменило сделанного ими, разве что теперь Баз стал более эффективен, поскольку ему не нужно больше сдерживаться рядом с Саймоном и его друзьями. И уж точно чувства Саймона не изменились. 

Сейчас же… Саймон с трудом следил за разговором, выхватывал из общего потока отдельные не связанные слова, но больше ничего. Вся беседа сливалась в сплошное бормотание, журчала как река возле сегодняшней рощи, становясь то громче, то тише. Успокаивая, хотя мысль о реке и, следовательно, об утёсах возле неё не была умиротворяющей. Орды гоблинов, откуда они появились? Пока они пытались выяснить это, Саймон и получил эту возможно-смертельную-травму, что было… 

Внезапно раздался голос Агаты: 

— Разобрались? — спросила она, стоя в дверях их с Базом комнаты. Непроизвольно всё тело Саймона напряглось, стоило ему взглянуть за спину из-под едва приоткрытых глаз. У него не было сил, чтобы встать между Базом и Агатой. К счастью, в комнате была Пенелопа.

— Практически, — незамедлительно произнесла она. 

— Спасибо за беспокойство, — добавил Баз. Его слова не прозвучали грубо или даже саркастично, но Саймон напрягся ещё больше. 

— Я всегда беспокоюсь о моих пострадавших друзьях, — сказала Агата, входя в комнату. Её светлые волосы всколыхнулись как лёгкая вуаль. На запястье белела повязка. — Кажется, это происходит достаточно часто. 

Мартин еле заметно выдохнул что-то похожее на _Господи_, и посмотрел на потолок, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы штанов. 

— Что именно ты хочешь этим сказать? — холодно спросил Баз, приподнимая бровь. 

— _Они_ выходят и подвергают себя опасности, чтобы помочь…

— Агата, — Пенелопа подошла немного ближе к ней, её голос прозвучал укоризненно. — Баз тоже помогает. 

— Я знаю, Пенни. Но не в этом дело, — зеленые глаза Агаты сверкали. Она использовала силу своего взгляда на полную. — Я не беспокоюсь о людях, которые, — она сделала небольшую паузу, — выносливее, чем мы. Однако, где были _твои_ друзья сегодня вечером, Базилтон? — Баз поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. — Им нельзя доверять? Они не хотят помочь? 

Саймон поднял голову, но этого никто не заметил. 

Баз пытался проглотить издевку: 

— Ты ничего не знаешь о них.

— Я тебя прошу, — свирепо сверкнули глаза Агаты. — Я знаю, что _все_ они не выбросили тебя прочь как горячее драконье яйцо. Так что, где они? Или они не из тех друзей, готовых прийти на помощь в схватке с гоблинами в лесу? 

— Агата, — начала было Пенелопа, но Агата её проигнорировала, продолжая говорить напряженным голосом.

— Или может быть они заботятся о тебе также сильно, как ты заботишься о нас? Если бы сегодня с нами были на два-три человека больше, то, возможно, Элспет не лежала бы в своей комнате, возможно, Саймону не пришлось висеть на долбанном _утёсе_, держась _раненной рукой…_

— Именно Баз вытащил его, — попыталась успокоить Пенелопа, но с тем же успехом она могла говорить сама с собой. 

— Я всего лишь… Я не хочу подвергать их опасности, — сквозь зубы вынужден был сказать Баз.

— О, так ты даже не спросил их. Мы же будем в порядке? — голос Агаты был напряженным, она практически шипела, тихо и агрессивно: — Мартин и Пенни, и Люсинда, и Элспет — всё в порядке. И всё в порядке, даже когда _Саймон_ получает травмы…

— Конечно же, это не _в порядке_, — оборвал её Баз. Он говорил так же тихо и яростно, потом, очевидно, запнулся и тяжело сглотнул. 

— Баз, — Саймон выпрямился на стуле. 

Баз и Агата стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг напротив друга. В теплом свете потолочных ламп, на фоне необработанной каменной стены крепости они выглядели потрясающе. Оба высокие и — не смотря на сегодняшнюю вылазку — преисполненные изящества, с блестящими взъерошенными волосами, черными у него и белыми у неё. Саймон видел, как мелко дрожит левая рука База, готовая сжаться вокруг палочки, как слабо раздуваются ноздри Агаты. Движение, каким они вскинули подбородок вверх, было пугающе одинаковым.

Что-то в этой картине заставило желудок Саймона неприятно сжаться, и он не понимал почему. Он ведь был на ужине сегодня?

Они выглядели… Они выглядели… _Солнце и луна, ночь и рассвет... _ Саймон потряс головой, чтобы прогнать избитые романтические клише и сосредоточиться.

— Я в порядке, — с нажимом произнес он, приподнимаясь на стуле, но рука Пенелопы на не пострадавшем плече заставила его сесть обратно. — Всего лишь устал.  
Никто из них не ответил. 

Мартин склонился над ним и, глядя прямо в глаза, зашептал заклинание первой медицинской помощи или что-то похожее. Его успехи в подобных заклинаниях росли с каждым днем. 

— Сотрясения нет, — сообщил он. — Тебе нужно поспать, Саймон, — и похлопал его по плечу в своей обычной неловкой заботе. — Элспет в порядке? — он посмотрел на Агату.  
Та кивнула.

— Всего лишь потянула запястье, ничего серьезного. Она в порядке, — бросила она, не отводя взгляда от База, — на этот раз. 

— Хорошо. Ладно. Эм, — Мартин прищёлкнул языком, переводя взгляд с Агаты на База, потом на Пенелопу, выдохнувшую и закатившую глаза. Прежде чем она смогла что-то сказать, в дверях появилась невысокая черноволосая фигура. Это был Дейв, закадычный друг База, за ним возвышалась массивная фигура Ниалла, его соседа по комнате. Их комната была дальше по коридору через две двери, напротив комнаты Мартина. 

— Базил? Что… о, привет, Агата, — беспечно произнес Дейв, прежде чем увидел всех остальных, находившихся здесь, и остановился посреди комнаты. — Что случилось? 

— Все в порядке, — выпалил Баз, однако Дейв уже уставился на Саймона. 

— Ты в порядке, Сноу? 

Саймон моргнул и посмотрел на себя. О. Свитер, накинутый на голые плечи, замотанная рука, синяки и царапины… действительно, они выглядели немного чересчур. Даже у База была скверная царапина на лбу. 

— Ничего, из-за чего _тебе_ следовало бы волноваться, — резанула Агата настолько ядовито, что Дейв вздрогнул. 

— Хей, — спокойным тоном пророкотал Ниалл и положил большую ладонь на плечо Дейва. 

— Я всего лишь… — смешался Дейв. — Что со всеми вами произошло? 

Руки База сжались в кулаки, и его голос наполнился горячностью: 

— Все в порядке, я поговорю с вами утром, Агата уже _уходит…_

— _Ты_ не будешь указывать мне, что к черту делать, _Питч…_

Саймон встал, скидывая руку Пенелопы. 

— Кроули, прекратите, оба. Просто… прекратите, — он слишком устал для всего этого. Саймон закрыл глаза на минутку в попытке не пошатнуться. Затем прочистил горло, открыл глаза и решительно произнес: — Мартин, иди с Агатой, проведай Элспет. Проверь, что там с её растяжением. Пенс, найди в моем шкафу поддерживающую повязку и уходи с ними, хорошо? Я думаю, она пригодится Агате, — он не пропустил, как аккуратно и скованно девушка держала руку.

Теперь уже Агата подняла руку, чтобы опротестовать: 

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?..

— Нет, — Саймон помедлил, пытаясь говорить более вежливо: — Все нормально, Баз сумеет позаботиться обо мне. 

Странное выражение — немного удивленное, фактически шокированное — мелькнувшее на лице База заставило внутренности Саймона сжаться. Он сглотнул и продолжил:

— Просто отдохните, все вы. 

Он посмотрел на них: круглое обеспокоенное лицо Мартина; глаза Агаты, уставшие и полные подозрительности, направленные на База; Пенелопа, прикидывающая, что с ними всеми сделать; Баз, старательно _не_ смотревший ни на кого. Его прекрасные надоедливые друзья, и он неимоверно _любил_ их — а ещё Дейв и Ниалл, все ещё стоящие на пороге. Он перевел взгляд на База. Тот прочистил горло. 

— Вы тоже, — сказал им. — Я поговорю с вами утром, ладно? 

Дейв уставился на него суженными глазами, а Ниалл, обронив: “Отлично, Базил”, вывел за дверь своего соседа по комнате. 

Агата выглядела уставшей и все ещё взбудораженной, однако Мартин прошептал что-то ей на ухо и, настаивая на осмотре руки, потянул к дверям. Стоило им уйти, как Саймон позволил себе рухнуть на стул и положить голову на скрещенные на столешнице руки. 

Пенелопа вздохнула и подошла к шкафу Саймона. Баз принялся собирать аптечку, содержимое которой было раскидано на его кровати. Минутой позже Пенелопа заявила, спокойно, но настойчиво: “В чем-то она права”. Саймон слишком устал, чтобы застонать, а так хотелось. 

— Мы _могли бы_ использовать их помощь.

— Я знаю, — только и выдавил тихо Баз. 

Пенелопа оглянулась на него, продолжая копаться в шкафу, на ощупь перебирая скинутые рубашки, штаны и прочие вещи. 

— Итак, что ты скажешь им утром? 

Саймону и самому было интересно услышать ответ. Баз закрыл на защелку аптечку и выпрямился. 

— Я не могу… Я не могу просить их.

— Почему нет? 

— Я… Прежде всего, если Агата все ещё не доверяет мне, — Пенелопа попыталась что-то сказать, но Баз жестом попросил её помолчать, — то я не знаю, смирится ли она с сотрудничеством Дейва и Ниалла. Они… _мы…_ ты помнишь, какими мы были. 

— Да, я помню.

Послушайте, но Саймон ведь тоже помнил! Он помнил все розыгрыши, с течением времени становившиеся более жестокими. Он помнил, как Баз и его дружки смеялись ему в лицо, Дейв и Ниалл, Алан и Малькольм. Он помнил одно неприятное происшествие, когда Ниалл держал его за руки, пока Малькольм бил в живот, а Баз самодовольно усмехался, наблюдая. Он помнил, как Баз разбил ему нос в четвёртом классе. Понятное дело, что Саймон ответил отличным фингалом под каждым глазом и практически выбил ему зуб в той же драке… 

Пока он вспоминал, Баз продолжал говорить. 

— Ещё одна дуэль и — Крагхосы с Веллбилав станут кровными врагами на века. Семья Дейва, Джоусы являются Посредниками, во имя Кроули. Дейв не может заводить врагов. 

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что это все гораздо важнее того, что мы делаем? Важнее, чем остановить Тоскливиуса? 

— Конечно, нет, — огрызнулся Баз, передавая ей комплект постельного белья, чтобы положить в шкаф. — Я пытаюсь сказать… это не так легко для них. Не будет легко.  
Пенелопа покачала головой: 

— Так же нелегко, как и тебе. Если твой отец узнает… 

Баз пожал плечами. После долгой паузы, он произнес: 

— Люди много чего не знают, — он сглотнул. — Мои друзья многое не знают. 

“О, господи”, — подумал Саймон. Как это может происходить с ним? Даже лучшие друзья База не знают о его вампиризме. 

Пенелопа только подняла брови на заявление, свет бликовал на линзах её очков. 

— Ты уверен? 

Баз изумленно посмотрел на неё, Пенелопа удовлетворенно хмыкнула и вытащила повязку из шкафа. 

— Я всего лишь говорю, Баз, — она подошла к двери, — что тебе не нужно за них принимать решение. Дай им шанс, — и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Саймон поднял голову и повел плечами, разминая. Он так устал, что его мышцы начинали побаливать. _Помнишь нас? Нельзя с нами так обращаться и ждать, что мы будем покорно молчать в тряпочку…_ Саймон тряхнул головой и попытался повести плечами. Плохая идея, как оказалось. 

Внезапно перед его лицом появилась зубная щётка и чашка. 

— Вот, — сказал Баз. — Почисть зубы. 

— Да, мамочка, — чисто из принципа покорно пробормотал Саймон, но щётку взял. На самом деле, он был рад, что не надо вставать и идти к умывальнику. 

Баз чистил зубы совершенно по-другому. Он использовал много зубной нити, звуковую зубную щётку и странную жидкость для полоскания рта, менявшую цвет при встряхивании. Было нечто успокаивающе в том, чтобы наблюдать как он суетится и хмурится перед зеркалом. Баз забрал щётку с чашкой и так же молча принес ему питьевой воды. 

— Извини за сегодняшнее, — сказал Баз, забирая чашку и ставя её на раковину.  
Саймон уставился на него, локти на столе, руки поддерживают голову.  
— Не я нуждаюсь в извинениях, ты знаешь. 

Баз закатил глаза. Он опустился на колени и принялся развязывать шнурки на ботинках Саймона. 

— Баз…

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Баз. — _Я знаю. _ Знаю, что она права, я…

Саймон хотел сказать, что сам может справиться со своими ботинками, но промолчал. Было очевидно, Базу нужно высказаться. На фоне черных оксфордов Саймона, руки База выделялись контрастным белым. 

— Я не могу… Ниалл… — он сглотнул. — Ниалл сделает всё, что я ни попрошу, — вымолвил он тихо. — Всё, тотчас же. Без… без вопросов. 

— Я знаю, — тихо произнес Саймон. 

Он помнил, как Ниалл держал его руки в четвёртом классе, пока Баз ухмылялся. Он и тогда был силен как медведь. Сейчас это воспоминание было скорее поразительным, чем удручающим. Казалось, что это было с кем-то другим, с другим наблюдавшим мальчиком, поразительно похожим на База. 

Баз посмотрел на него и отвернулся, его щёки пылали алым. 

— Он ненавидел это, — выдавил он хриплым голосом, снимая второй ботинок.

— Что? 

— Ниалл. Он ненавидел это. Он ненавидит причинять боль другим людям. Или животным. Или даже насекомым, во имя Кроули. Он спасает _пауков. _ Он… Я больше никогда не просил его о подобном, никогда. 

— Конечно, не просил.

— Да, но… Я прекратил. Даже до того, как мы с тобой… — он моргнул. — Я не делал. Не мог. Он никогда не говорил мне "нет", мы _друзья_ практически с колыбели. Я просто… Я не могу просить его о подобном. Я пытаюсь вообще не просить его ни о чём. Потому что он не будет думать, не будет учитывать все риски, просто сделает, потому что это я. Скорее всего, Дейв тоже последует за ним, и… Саймон, я не могу. 

— Баз. Всё в порядке.

— Кроме того, что нет, — Баз растёр руками лицо. — Кроме того, что Агата права, — пробормотал он сквозь сжатые зубы. — И ты нуждаешься во всей помощи, которую можешь получить. И чем надёжнее, тем лучше, а Ниалл верен своему слову. Если бы только Агата могла дать ему шанс. 

Саймон уронил руку на голову База, находившуюся как раз на удобной высоте.

— Она всего—то расстроена. Она сильно переживает, за Элспет и Люсинду…

— За тебя.

Саймон пожал плечами и позволил руке соскользнуть вниз. 

— Наверное. 

— Агата, — Баз скривился и надавил основанием ладоней на виски. — Она сводит меня с ума. 

Знакомая тема. Баз жаловался на Агату и наоборот. Обычно Саймон не был против. Как правило, он был слишком рад тому, что эти двое вообще взаимодействовали. Сегодня вечером всё было хуже, чем обычно. Кроме того, Саймон слишком вымотался, чтобы следовать устоявшемуся сценарию этого разговора. И у него всё ещё болел живот. Только поэтому слова вырвались непроизвольно: 

— Как я?

— Что? — моргнув, Баз посмотрел на него. 

Саймон отвернулся. Перед его глазами всё ещё стояла та сцена. Баз и Агата, видимое гудящее напряжение, колючие слова, грубость по отношению друг к другу. Всё это было настолько знакомо. Ха. 

— Хей, — Баз присел возле него на колени и подвинулся ближе. — О чём ты говоришь?  
— Вы оба выглядели такими… вы оба практически неестественно красивые и… идеально дополняете друг друга. Вот так вы выглядите со стороны. И не говори мне, что никогда не думал об этом. Бьюсь об заклад, что твои родители будут в восторге, если вы сойдетесь. Старинные рода, объединение фамилий. 

Баз резко вскочил на ноги. Хотя Саймон в ту же секунду пожалел о своих словах, однако слышать голос База было ещё хуже. 

— Саймон. Не надо.

— Я знаю, я… Прости. Это не… — Саймон попытался прочистить горло, попытался издать хоть малейший смешок. — Наверное, это все из-за того, как она произнесла "Питч" в конце. 

Да, он чувствовал себя дурачком.

— Ох, — Баз снова моргнул. — Ты не называл меня так достаточно давно. 

— Неа, — попытался легко протянуть Саймон. Попытался. 

— Я полагаю, ты всегда можешь вернуться к этому обращению, если тебе так легче, — уголок рта База дёрнулся на этих словах.

Саймон легко засмеялся, качая головой. Вдруг Баз оказался рядом, действительно рядом, его руки упирались в подлокотники кресла так, что он смотрел прямо в глаза.  
Баз едва ощутимо провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Саймона, проследил пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Но я бы предпочел другое. 

Саймон посмотрел ему в глаза, такие серые и чистые, и внезапно его живот отпустило. Как будто он наконец потянул за правильный шнурок на штанах. И он не смог удержать усмешку. 

— Как? Базилтон? 

Баз закатил глаза и продолжил ждать. 

— О, тогда — _Тиранус. _

— Ооох, — скривился Баз. — Думаешь, ты такой смешной, Сноу, — он начал подниматься, но Саймон быстро положил свои руки поверх его. 

— Ладно, — протянул он, все ещё немного улыбаясь, и позволил моменту длиться, растянуться так, что становилось неловко. — Баз.

Баз засмеялся и легонько прикоснулся своим лбом к его, затем нежно поцеловал и отстранился. Саймон смеялся, а Баз _смотрел_ на него, его взгляд прошёлся по лицу, телу, изучил руки. Под этим взглядом толпы мурашек промаршировали по нему. 

— Что? 

Баз покачал головой и отошёл, чтобы снять покрывало со своей кровати. 

— Я поговорю с ними завтра утром, с Дейвом и Ниаллом. Спрошу у них. 

— О, я думал, ты не можешь. 

Баз кивнул.

— Пенелопа как всегда права. Они могут принимать свои решения. 

Саймон легко улыбнулся, пожимая одним плечом.

— Что же, она тут умная. 

— _Не только_ она, — надменно заявил Баз. — Сам справишься с одеждой?  
Саймон на мгновение задумался над тем, чтобы сказать "нет", однако потом кивнул, скинул свитер, снял штаны и остался в паре мягких трусов. Он не озаботился пижамой или даже футболкой. Безусловно, ему не нужно напрягать плечо, поднимая руки вверх над головой. Хотя бы, не сегодня.

Баз даже не пожаловался, только помог Саймону устроиться в постели, укрыл одеялом, поправил кончик у шеи, затем поцеловал в лоб и повернулся к кровати Саймона. 

— Баз? 

— Да? 

— Не мог бы ты?.. — он потянул База за рукав.

— Я не хочу задеть твою руку, — насупил брови Баз. — Я могу поспать там. 

— В _моей_ грязной постели? Серьезно? Стоит ли мне сказать, сколько недель я не менял простыни? 

— Абсолютно точно, нет, — сморщил нос Баз. — Я могу скинуть простыни на пол и устроиться на голом матрасе. Всё будет нормально. 

— Баз. Давай же, я… — Неужели Баз заставит его _произнести это_? Он великолепно знал, каким назойливым становился Саймон ночью. — Пожалуйста?  
Баз вздохнул и сдался.

— Хорошо. Но мы будем спать. Исключительно.

— Конечно. 

— Ты _ранен_, Саймон.

Саймон закатил глаза.

— Да, да, как скажешь.

Баз кинул на него взгляд, снова вздохнул и пошёл выключать верхний свет, оставляя гореть настольную лампу. Саймон слышал, как зашуршала снимаемая одежда — штаны, рубашка, носки, как одежда шлепнулась в плетёную корзину с грязным бельем, но он не открывал глаза, пока Баз не прикоснулся к его плечу. 

Чёрные брифы и футболка с V—образным вырезом выглядели настолько мягкими и заношенными, что Саймон был почти уверен, что под его взглядом они разойдутся по швам. Кроули. Он честно _только что_ собирался спать. 

— Подвинься, — сказал Баз, ткнув пальцем в здоровое плечо. 

Саймон усмехнулся и перекатился на свою сторону. Он чувствовал, как Баз опустился на кровать, как пытается умоститься за его спиной, приобнимая и прижимаясь. Это была узкая кровать, существовало не так уж много способов улечься удобно. И Саймон был рад, рад, рад. Щёлкнула лампа и Баз закинул свои холодные конечности на Саймона, его дыхание согревало затылок. Саймон потянулся назад, так что футболка База задралась и его голый живот касался спины Саймона, подвинулся назад насколько можно и выдохнул. 

— Прекрати ёрзать. Пора спать, Сноу. Я устал. 

— По тебе и не скажешь, — расплылся в улыбке Саймон. — Я вполне уверен, что это не палочка в твоих несуществующих карманах. 

— Заткнись, — голос База звучал приглушенно. Затем он глубоко вдохнул. — Это не моя вина, что ты пахнешь как…

— Как что? 

— Не обращай внимание.

— Как _что_? 

Баз снова вздохнул и зарылся носом в кудряшки Саймона.

— Засыпай.

Должно быть, Саймон и в самом деле вымотался за сегодня, потому что именно это он и сделал.

***

Когда Саймон проснулся, утро ещё не наступило. Он проснулся в прекрасном состоянии неги, выспавшийся и немного сонный. В комнате было сумрачно, из окон лился рассеянный утренний свет, он всё также находился в объятиях База: одна рука лежала на груди, другая под головой Саймона. Он ощущал сонное дыхание База за спиной, лёгкие вдохи и выдохи возле шеи, и непроизвольно поёжился, потягиваясь. Дрожь побежала по каждому мускулу вниз, через спину к бёдрам, к пальцам ног. Он прижал ступни к холодным База.

За его спиной Баз слегка пошевелился, но не проснулся. Саймон выпростал его руку, лежавшую под головой, и поцеловал ладонь, запястье, каждый отдельный палец. Он ощущал, что дыхание База не изменилось, тот всё ещё сладко спал. Улыбнувшись, Саймон пошевелил попой, притираясь ближе к Базу. 

Тот издал удивительный звук, то ли заворчал, то ли промычал, и напрягся на мгновение. 

— Утро? — пробормотал Баз в волосы Саймона.

Саймон коварно усмехнулся и потянул один из пальцев База в рот, медленно облизывая каждый участок кожи.

— Конечно. 

Он чувствовал, как у База на мгновение перехватило дыхание, прежде чем тот ответил: 

— О, так вот оно что? 

— Ага. 

— Что на счет?.. — Баз подвинул немного правую руку, прежде чем нежно поцеловать изгиб плеча Саймона, рядом с бинтами.

Саймону удалось саркастически фыркнуть и задрожать в одно и то же время. 

— На самом деле, неплохо, — он подвигал ногами, теснее переплетаясь с ногами База, и сильнее закутался в его руки. — Действительно хорошо.

Он не видел, но мог ощутить улыбку кожей — движение щеки, напряжение губ. 

— Хорошо, — даже в шепоте База слышалась эта улыбка.

Баз легко, легче пёрышка, провёл рукой по плечу, предплечью, прошёлся по талии и сжал спереди. Тепло заструилось от пупка Саймона, кожа ощущалась как будто кто-то включил отопление, каждое прикосновение отзывалось легчайшими ударами тока. И в то же время, он чувствовал себя невероятно комфортно, расслабленно. Странное сочетание. Впрочем, он бы ни за что не променял его ни на что иное. 

— Именно. Вот так, — произнес он, и протянул руку назад, надавливая ладонью на бёдра База, прижал его ещё ближе. Саймон поднял руку (непострадавшей стороной) и положил ладонь на затылок База. _Что случилось с "не напрягай плечо"?_ отозвалась рука и получила в ответ резкое: _Заткнись. _

Он поднял подбородок, и Баз любезно принялся выцеловывать его ухо, челюсть, шею. Как и всегда, губы База мелко нервно дрожали. “_Бедный Баз_, — лениво подумал Саймон, — он постоянно переживает”. Саймон снова толкнулся бёдрами к Базу, мелкое движение, однако Баз начал ловить ртом воздух, а его бёдра напряглись. 

Саймон ощущал прямо напротив его член, сжатый тонким тканевым слоем, а голой спиной собравшую мелкими складочками футболку. Он почувствовал раздражение и досаду на одну только мысль о промедлении. 

— Может быть, футболку всё же надо снять, — рассудил он, сгребая в горсть воротник.  
— Можно сделать, — сказал Баз и принялся отодвигаться. Холодный воздух волной прошёлся по спине Саймона, стоило Базу отодвинуться, и он, неясно от чего раздосадованный, попытался восстановить контакт. 

— А можешь снять, не _ворочаясь_? — сказал Саймон. Возможно, он и канючил капельку, возможно. Однако он был слишком вялым и ему было слишком удобно, чтобы думать ещё и об этом. 

Сейчас даже в выдохах База ощущалась улыбка. Тем не менее, он ничего не сказал, только покачал головой. Чёрные волосы черкнули по коже Саймона стоило Базу приподняться, чтобы неуклюже стянуть футболку. Саймон дёрнул База на себя, как только ткани не стало, и тот свалился бы полностью на него, если бы не успел выставить руку, упираясь в матрас. Немного слишком поздно, всё-таки, выставил руку. _Уфф. _

— Исключительное изящество, — издал смешок Саймон. 

Хоть Баз и закатил глаза на комментарий, но всё же пристально осмотрел забинтованные руки.

— Ты уверен?..

— Помолчи, Баз, просто… Просто. _Сюда_, — Саймон тянул База, пока пока снова не прижался спиной к его груди.

— Нетерпеливый нытик, — с любовью протянул Баз. — Сейчас всё отлично, Саймон. Я тут, только… 

Он издал приглушенный стон, не способный продолжать разговаривать и целоваться одновременно. Удивительное дело, от утреннего дыхания возбуждение немного приглушалось и в то же время член становился только твёрже. 

Печально, насколько в этой позиции неудобно целоваться. Вскоре шея Саймона начала побаливать. Слишком быстро.

— Мы можем, — начал было Баз, но Саймон потряс головой и отвернулся. Он подвинулся, изгибаясь, так, чтобы лопатками и спиной ощущать голую грудь База, сухие мышцы и мягкую кожу. Он и в самом деле застонал, даже если и думал, насколько это нелепо. Всего лишь спина… однако каждый дюйм кожи покалывал и это было настолько _хорошо_, как перед оргазмом. Он не вынесет, если будет хоть миллиметр свободного пространства между ними. Существует ли кинк на обнимашки? Поясницу уже практически жгло от удовольствия. Он не мог удержать бёдра от мелких непрерывных подергиваний. 

Руки База обхватили его, одна бродила по груди, вторая непроизвольно сжимала бедро Саймона, и обе надёжно прижимали к вытянутому в струну телу База. Он снова дышал в ухо Саймона, горячо, с едва заметным мычанием. Тот задрожал, и потерся бёдрами и спиной, чувствуя между их телами лёгкие бисеринки пота, тяжелое буханье сердца в груди База. 

— Боги, _Саймон_, это…

— Что? — спросил Саймон и повторил своё движение, волнообразное напряжение мышц и связок, проходящее сверху вниз, от шеи и до кончиков пальцев ног.

— Абсолютно нечестно, — выдохнул Баз, легко прикусывая его ухо.

Саймон постарался высокомерно рассмеяться, однако без особых успехов. 

— Нечестно? 

— Совершенно, — на этот раз Баз куснул мочку уха и принялся зацеловывать мягкое местечко вокруг неё. — Совершенно не честно. И до чёртиков горячо.

Саймон слегка задушено засмеялся: 

— Абсолютно недостаточно голые, — Баз тоже засмеялся и скользнул пальцами за пояс трусов Саймона. — Не отодвигаясь, — грозно добавил.

Баз фыркнул и пробубнил что-то похожее на _бессмысленно_, но меж тем, у них получилось выкарабкаться из трусов особо не разрывая контакт. Дополнительных несколько дюймов голой кожи (бархатный член и яйца напротив его задницы) были несоразмерно восхитительны, и Саймон начал едва ли не вибрировать с _да, хорошо, вот так_. Он позволил себе выдохнуть это и только потом чуть-чуть подвинулся вверх, думая, что они обязаны суметь…

Баз немного потянулся назад.

— Должен ли… — его пальцы прошлись по изгибу задницы Саймона. Ящик комода был слишком далеко, Саймон не смог бы выдержать потери прикосновений даже на такую малость, даже если он знал, насколько это глупо. Он потряс головой. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Просто… помедленнее.

— Ладно, хотя бы, — Баз все же отклонился назад, и Саймон начал протестующе хныкать, однако рука на его груди лежала всё также незыблемо и даже на одно прекрасное мгновение слегка погладила. Минутой позже Баз вернулся, его грудь снова плотно прижималась к спине Саймона. Баз невнятно прошептал что-то и Саймон почувствовал скользкие пальцы, услышал стук палочки о дерево крышки сундука. Естественно, Баз _знает_ заклинание… 

— Помедленнее тогда, — сказал он на ухо Саймона. Тот кивнул, дыша глубоко и расслаблено, пытаясь раскрыться под давлением пальцев, твёрдой гладкой головки, скользящей туда и назад, сначала неглубоко; привыкнуть к неумолимому настойчивому и нежному растяжению. Скользкие пальцы ловко поддразнивали его головку, Саймона начала бить крупная дрожь. Он почувствовал, как Баз скользнул глубже, отодвинулся, ровно, медленно, идеально, в то время как кожу на спине покалывало уже сильнее, она стала чувствительнее.

Теперь одной рукой Баз обхватил ствол Саймона, поглаживая медленно и твёрдо. Вторую руку он просунул под плечом Саймона и теперь притягивал его ближе, время от времени терзая сосок, но в основном только удерживая, раскрытой ладонью надавливая на грудь Саймона, прямо напротив сердца. Он в самом деле чувствовал жар, проходящий по хребту, заставляющий его задыхаться, а легкие сжиматься в новом ритме, в одном ритме размеренных толчков База, и сам сжимался и ловил их.  
Баз застонал, теряя выверенный ритм. 

— Боги, боги, Саймон, люблю, ты… чёрт, как ты… — у него перехватило дыхание, рот открылся в непрозвучавшем крике и на мгновение его зубы коснулись шеи Саймона в местечке, где она переходила в плечо. Мурашки пробежались по телу Саймона, заставляя дёрнуться и заскулить. 

Он не умел общаться со словами, особенно кошмарно получалось в такие моменты, однако он попытался: 

— Чёрт возьми, _да_, Баз, вот так. Снова, ты можешь…

Темп их движения начал стихать. Баз застонал и откинул голову назад, тяжело и часто дыша, скуля без слов. Саймон прижался к нему. У них обоих крепко стояло, он был _наполненный_, его фактически колотило с _хорошохорошобольшехорошо_, а Баз остановился, дрожа. И это было не очень хорошо…

— Баз, что, — начал Саймон и тогда _ох_. Зубы, шея…

О, Баз. Он лбом упёрся между лопаток Саймона и из-за этого между ними было слишком много воздуха. Так что Саймону не оставалось ничего другого, как повести лопатками, поддеть подбородок База и подтолкнуть его вверх, удерживая прикосновение и игнорируя все болевые покалывания и подёргивания в повреждённой руке. Он схватил ладонь База, ту, что лежала поперёк груди, сперва сжал её своей, потом переплёл пальцы. Он откинул голову назад, как прежде, на плечо База, чтобы их щёки снова прикасались. 

— Шшшш, Баз, всё нормально, только и…

— Но…

На мгновение Саймон пожелал, чтобы они лежали лицом друг к другу, но… У него была другая идея. Он начал легко вращать тазом, так что его пенис скользил вверх в кулаке База, потом качнулся назад, самостоятельно трахая руку База. Тот издал фантастический звук, полный нужды и удивления, его руки инстинктивно прижали Саймона ближе, и тогда он засмеялся. Саймон повторил, и ещё раз, и потрясённо выдохнул. Вместе с этим он поднял голову вверх и, вывернув руку, прижал лицо База к изгибу шеи.

Баз снова заскулил: 

— Саймон.

— Баз, это нормально. Ты можешь… я доверяю тебе. Я знаю, что ты не… — он запустил пальцы в волосы База. — Я доверяю тебе.

На секунду Баз замер, настолько неподвижно, что Саймон слышал их грохочущие сердца (напротив спины, _внутри_ него), слышал затрудненное дыхание База. Потом Баз зашипел и лизнул его шею, поддавая бёдрами вверх и вперёд, быстрее, и теперь была очередь Саймона скулить.

— Чёрт, да, Баз… 

Рука База тоже быстро двигалась на его члене. Сейчас Саймон едва ли мог произнести хоть слово, всё его тело дрожало, яйца, мышцы, кожа, всё покалывало от жара и напряжения. 

— Вот так, только… ты можешь… что угодно… 

_Я доверяю тебе, Баз. _

Баз ртом поймал участок кожи на шее Саймона, посасывал и перекатывал кожу между языком и зубами, и воу, на этом месте должен появиться блядски впечатляющий засос. Восхитительно. Баз практически рычал, издавая тихие порыкивающие звуки. С каждым толчком из него вылетали слова, будто он сам не понимал, что говорит: 

— Никогда, ты слышишь меня, Саймон Оливер Сноу. Никогда. 

_Я знаю_. За закрытыми веками Саймона кружились в водовороте искры, и каждая точка, которой они прикасались друг к другу, была невыносимо великолепно чувствительной. Его руки вцепились в База, он снова ощутил себя висящим на утёсе, держащимся за скалу, каждый мускул напряжён, как будто он сейчас упадёт…

— _Никогда_, — прошипел Баз, прямо ему в ухо, и даже его шёпот был обнажён. — Я никогда… даже если ты будешь умолять. Никогда… Я не обращу тебя, не наврежу тебе, ты, ты _можешь_ доверять мне… 

— Я знаю.

— Саймон, — голос База сломался, почти что треснул, но его руки оставались идеальными, уверенными. — Давай, Саймон, я держу тебя, просто… 

И тогда Саймон закричал и отпустил себя _ (падая, падая, снизу ударил гонг, удовольствие расплылось внутри него) _, выгибаясь дугой, жар охватил его полностью. Баз удержал его, и с приглушенным звуком, последовал за ним.

Когда дыхание Саймона хоть немного выровнялось, когда он начал слышать, по прикосновениям на спине понял, что губы База двигались, шепча о чем-то снова и снова, неслышно. Со стоном, никоим образом, не связанным с его рукой, он развернулся, погладил рукой щеку База и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. 

Грудь База всё ещё тяжело вздымалась, однако он повернулся к Саймону, как и всегда.  
— Это было… — он покачал головой и смежил веки.

— Удивительно? Невероятно? — Саймон не мог удержаться от хихиканья. Посмотрев внимательно в лицо База, тихонечко добавил: — Страшно? 

Баз распахнул глаза и уставился на него. Потом кивнул.

— Да. На всё, — добавил. 

Саймон провел большим пальцем по скуле и поцеловал База. Они целовались и целовались. Про себя Саймон часто сокрушался об основном недостатке той позиции: ужасно неудобно целоваться. Он попытался нагнать упущенное, сейчас, и в течении следующих пяти минут, пока Баз не отстранился со смешком.

— Даже вампирам нужно иногда дышать, — упрекнул он.

Баз был доволен, однако Саймон заметил проблеск беспокойства на его лице, когда он рукой поднял подбородок Саймона, и дрожащие пальцы на своей шее.

Саймон ощутил давление в том месте, где, вероятно, расцвел синяк. Как бы там ни было, кожа была не повреждена. Он накрыл своей ладонью ладонь База и поймал его взгляд.

— Всего лишь засос, — сказал он.

Баз фыркнул, пренебрежительно, как и всегда, но его глаза всё ещё были большими, смотрели шокировано и мягко на шею Саймона, как будто он едва ли мог поверить в это — или, возможно, он пытался, _пытался_ поверить в то, что он мог сделать это, только это, несмотря на свои слова — _не_ могу навредить тебе, Саймон. Можно позаботиться о нем. Саймон стремительно наклонился и поцеловал закрытые глаза, нежная кожица век, такая тонкая и хрупкая. 

— Всё в порядке, Баз. Нам всего лишь нужна… практика.

— Практика? — одна бровь поднята вверх, дёрнулся уголок рта.

— Практика, — повторил Саймон с лёгкой ухмылкой на губах и поднял подбородок: — Ты мог бы сделать это снова.

Выдох.

— Мог бы, — Баз улыбнулся, слегка, и прикоснулся губами к шее Саймона.


End file.
